Demons and Wands
by miru moon
Summary: inuyasha and the group are looking for the shard but the come across a girl that seems to be half witch half wolf demon hahahahah thats me
1. Default Chapter

hi i am miru this my first fic i hope you like Inuyasha:say it miru:(looking far away like its the most wunderfull thing on earth) look inu ice cream inuyasha:(geting angry) say it or u get sued miru: alright alright don`t get your pantis in a bunch inuyasha: whats is a pan-tea miru: i tell u later well i do not owen inyasha or the rest if them (all cheerfull) but i do owne myself. Inuyasha: amen to that miru:shut up  
  
chapter 1  
  
It was a nice day in fedul japan. as you can see that there is a man dress in a red (the dress inyasha wears i forgot how it was called)he had silver hair going to his wast cute little dog ears in his head.as he help a girl out of a well  
  
kagome: inuyasha i can do it my self inuyasha: alright(let go og kagome and let her drop to the floor) kagome: sit boy!!!!!!!! inuyasha:why u bitch why you did that for kagome: u should know kagome saw out of the corner of her eye a ball of orange fur heading to her. shippo:kagome your back(as he land on her)(shippo is so cute) kagome: (all ready got a hold on him)hi shippo has inuyasha been treating you good. shippo: no he made me cry and made me eat dirt.(shippo said in a pout) inuyasha: thats not true i was walking in the wood when he come and yells and bits my ears saying when am i going to pick up kagome and he knows that my ears are sensitive so i thow him in to the mud feh not my fault his mouth was open. kagome: u guys stop fighting we got to look for sango and miruku. thup inuyasha: i found them sango: you pervert how meny times do i have to tell u don`t touch me miruku:oh but miss sango i don`t know what your talking about sango:don`t play dumd with me i know you everyone except sango and miruku:(sweat drop) i dont even want to ask later that afternoon the found a clearing were they can rest.kagome shuffling thow her book bag for inuyasha ramen for shippo candy bar sango a soda miruku a soda to. miruku:so sango what are you going to do when we finsh the and kill naraku sango: well i am going to save my brother and rebulid my village.how about u lech miruku: thanx for the name well i am going to marry you and have a nice family with you. sango:confident are you monk miruku:how about you inuyash are you going back to kikyo kagome:*please say no*(her thouts) inuyasha: no i am not i am just doing this to her so she can die in peace kagoenm:*yes* sango: how about you kagome kagome:i would to go home i don`t belong in this time there no one here for me(she said looking sad) inuyasha: no you are not going to leave i wont let you kagome: but inuyasha i have nothing her you know that inuyasha: you have me inuyasha got up and walking in to the forest sango: kagome you should go after him kagome nod and left she walk for a few feet until she herd inuyasha inuyasha: stupid kagome stupid fell why dose she have to leave i wish she love me i as i her  
  
i do inuyasha turned around to see kagome standing there kagome ran over to inuyasha and gave him a hug kagome:i do love you but i did`t want to say enthing because you love kikyo inuyasha: i could never love her as i love you kagome: inuyasha inuyasha:kagome he lowed so he can kiss kagome but they herd yell AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA let me land on something not hardwaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA to it land on top ove inuyasha and kagome they got up and look at what drop on them it was a girl with short midnight blue hair(like shujio from kenshin the guy that smiles to much ) violet eyes nice body black baggy pants blue tanic top you can see her belly botton you can tell she was frome the futer inyasha:who are you kagome: you do not apperd to be from this time to girl: thats because im not hi im miru moon kagome:how did you get to this time are you a miko miru: no im am half witch half demon inuyasha and kagome:ohhhhhhhhhhhh ************************************************ well that was chapter one i hped you like it please rr inuyasha: no don`T do she is mad, mad miru: shut or i`ll make kagome fall in love with kouga inuyasha: im shut 


	2. demons and wands chapter 2

miru: i you guys im back  
  
inuyasha: oh joy  
  
miru kicks inuyasha in the leg as he fall in pain  
  
miru: heheh now hush up peru  
  
inuyasha: ~ _~" the pain wait what !!!  
  
miru : stop whining it means dog in spanish  
  
inuyasha: ohhhhhhhhhh (falls back down in pain) kagome help i need you  
  
kagome: whats wrong my little inu  
  
Inuyasha: (like a baby) she kick meeeee  
  
kagome: you be ok inu now rest  
  
miru: what a baby ~_~0  
  
chapter 2  
  
kagome: ok so your from my time right  
  
miru: well i have to see what you call your time  
  
kagome: ok year 2004  
  
miru: ok i get you yes i am from your time  
  
kagome: but how did you get here only me and inuyasha can user the well  
  
inuyasha: your stupid woman did`t she just say she is half witch  
  
kagome: its witch and miko the same  
  
miru: no we mostly use dark magic you use magic to purefy(i think thats how you spell it)  
  
kagome:well don`t that make you evil then  
  
inuyasha grab kagome a puts here behind him and take out his sword  
  
miru:(sweatdrop) darkness is not always evil its just like light but dark you get me  
  
inuyasha:uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no  
  
kagome: im with him  
  
miru:(sigh) ok iuse dark power but i am not evil now you ge me  
  
inuyasha and kagome: ok  
  
inuyasha put back his sword and let kagome free  
  
kagome: so were are you going to stay  
  
miru: that why im happy being half wolf demon i can think of some thing to do  
  
inuyasha:well you herd her lets go kagome the others must be worred  
  
kagome: no inuyasha im not going to leave her her miru come with us on ower quest  
  
inuyasha:what another mouth to feed you said that sango would be the last one  
  
miru: you guys have kids thats nice  
  
kagome: no there people that come with us on the quest  
  
miru: oh  
  
kagome: come i should the to you  
  
miru:ok  
  
inuyasha:oh joy  
  
they walk a few feet until they got to camp  
  
shippo: kagome your back i thout inuyasha ate you  
  
miruku:hahahah yeah that was kinda what we said  
  
sango: heheh yeah......who the kid behind you kagome  
  
miru: im not a kid im 17  
  
sango: ok the girl behind you  
  
miruku: hey did you bring her for me you should`t have  
  
runs over ti miru and bens down  
  
miruku: would you bear my children  
  
miru:hahahahaaahahaha your funny sorry but im a fighter not a lover  
  
miruku: oh(looks disapointed)  
  
everone sits down around the camp  
  
sango:so whats your name  
  
miru:my name is miru moon  
  
sango: so whats specile about you miruku has a void in his right hand.inuyasha is a dog demon  
  
inuyasha: with a big sword  
  
sango: yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah what he said im a demon extermenter and kagome a miko  
  
miru: well i a half witch half wolf demon i know kempo and hunders and hunders of spells need i say more  
  
miruku pass his hand over miru butt tio grop her  
  
miru: hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
she punch miruku that sends him flying to the next vally  
  
miru: ops sorry  
  
sango: hahahaahhahahahahahha she cool can we keep her  
  
shippo: yeah  
  
inuyasha: do you smell that  
  
miru: yeah it smells like fire(her eyes turn amber now)  
  
kagome : must be in the next volleg lets go  
  
the all run to the next villge were miruku landed he already stared puting ou the fire with his void  
  
inuyasha: kagome take the left side sango the right miruku help her don`t grop her  
  
miruku: why inuyasha i would njot do that to enyone  
  
everone but miruku sweatdrop  
  
inuyasha:i and shippo well help kagome  
  
everone spred out  
  
miru: well they left me behind they could of ask me now let me think of a spell  
  
inuyasha: kagme get out of there the fire to stonge  
  
kagome : inuyasha help  
  
miru: acures wateris rains!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
a tounderbolt hit miru the sky became dark then a drop fell then two now there was a big storm  
  
inuyasha: weird it wasn`t sappose to rain  
  
shippo: its miru who did the rain  
  
everone ture to see miru with amber eys and hands in the ari  
  
miruku:did`t she have violet eyes  
  
sango:you would know  
  
the rain stop and the fire was out  
  
inuyasha: ok if you could do that why did you let us scater like that  
  
miru:(back to normaly) you did`t ask  
  
everone but miru falls anime stiyle  
  
***************************************************************well that was the end i hope you like hehe  
  
kagome : (rocking inuyasha like a baby) hush little baby don`t say a word mama ganna buy you a deman bird  
  
miru: ~_~0 


	3. the heck oh ya my story

hey guys im back(doing the happy dance) well im in high school now yeah but im a freshmen booooooooooo they have eny fun  
  
Inuyasha: whats a frishmen  
  
Kagome: some on who is know to a school and very easy and fun to pick on  
  
Miru: yeah but everyone thinks i a jr  
  
Inuyasha: more confusing words  
  
Miru: just say im not in school that means no homework.  
  
Inuyasha: no last time you told me to say some thing i said underpants  
  
Miru : so  
  
Kagome: like no one will say i will  
  
Miru: noooooo please just let me hug you all frist  
  
group hug(audience)awwwwwwwww  
  
Kagome: ok now that is done miru dose not owen inuyasha  
  
miru run off subbing ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the fire has been put out ower gang sits around in kaede hut.  
  
Kaede: so let me get this strait you and inuyasha was in the woods doing nothing iportent  
  
Kagome:(blushes) yeah  
  
Miru: did look that way  
  
inuyasha and kagome turn bright red  
  
Keade: ok ye tell ye story  
  
Miru: well when i fell they look like the were snoggen  
  
Shippo: whats "snoggen"  
  
Miru: is when you suck face with some one  
  
shippo: what????????  
  
Miru: o-O ^-^;;; ok is like trying to swollow the other person ton-  
  
inuyasha glared like the glar of death  
  
Miru:~_~0 when the hold hands shippo when they hold hands  
  
shippo: ooooooooooohhhhhhh  
  
Keade: keep going  
  
Miru; as i told you i found them in a position  
  
Inuyasha: how did you see us you have eyes on your butt  
  
Miru:(glars) why you wanna check  
  
Sango: ok that is enough lets just think of a way to get you back to your real time  
  
Miroku: yes you safety is frist(as he reaces for sango butt.  
  
Sango: if you valued your hands you keep them were they balongwhich is not on my butt.  
  
Miroku smiles sheeply  
  
shippo: hey mimi-chan tell us how you got here  
  
Miru: sur it all whent like this  
  
***( flash bacK***)(if you never read koenmas cousin my family is on the frist chapter)  
  
eriol: now miru what have i told you about the card  
  
miru: never play with the unless you know what you are asking for  
  
eriol: good  
  
Miru: but i was only testing it out jeez you think some one would appreteat that. and it was`t me it was yahiko  
  
yahiko: what don't blaem me for your stupidit  
  
miru: shut up you know as wellas me that you just did that cuz you wanted to impress tsubame.  
  
yahiko: that is a lie  
  
miru: cours it was (trying to sound like tsubame) oh little yahiko your so cute  
  
yahiko: don`t call me little i'll show you takes out returne card(puting all hist energe in it)goooooo card  
  
miru: oh shhhhhhhiiiiiii-  
  
ppppppppppppppppppppoooooooouuuuuuufffffff  
  
eriol:yahiko i don't think that was smart  
  
yahiko: opps ***( end of flash back)*** miru: and thats about it  
  
inuyasha : man your family is sad  
  
Miru: tell me about it  
  
Kagome: well will discuss this tommorow im beat  
  
inuyasha:(blushes) will you like me to come with you  
  
kagome(blushes) sure  
  
Miru:(frowns) damn just shagg her already you know she wanna(smirking)  
  
everyone slap her behinde the head  
  
everyone:ssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
sango: can't you see there having a moment  
  
Miroku:ya  
  
as everone walks to bed miru stays up late  
  
Miru: i wounder if they miss me ----------------------------------------------------------- miru: well please rr i love you say in this just no flams  
  
inuyasha:i have a secne with kagome next chapter  
  
Miru: yup but the have to rr frist 


	4. ahh so we meet kikyo

Sup guys I'm back oh and don't think you people haven't been rr so im going to make you suffer  
  
Inuyasha: but I'm so young and sexy  
  
Miru: I don't know about the sexy part but you are not young  
  
Kagome: what do you mean he is not young his sixteen isn't he  
  
Miru: -0 Kagome were have you been  
  
Kagome: what his not  
  
Miru: no Kagome he's not he is I think about 66 years of age  
  
Kagome: no it can't be  
  
Inuyasha: I can explain  
  
Kagome: no its to late you promised to be honest (runs away crying)  
  
Inuyasha: wait kagome see what you did (goes after kagome)  
  
Miru: all said was the truth well here we go Chapter 4  
  
(Theme song to inuyasha comes on you know "I want to change the world')  
  
as morning arrives we join owe hero on a quest to find the shikon no tama they seem restless and tired  
  
Shippo: are we the there yet  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
Shippo: how about now  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
Shippo: now  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
Shippo: how about know Inuyasha: yeah were here:  
  
Shippo: really  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
Shippo: kagome inyasha is teasing me  
  
Kagome: inu  
  
Inuyasha: yes my kagome  
  
Kagome: oh oh my (blushes)  
  
Miru: works all the time  
  
Miroku: maby I should try that  
  
Sango: maby you should't monk (waves fist in air)  
  
Miroku: (gulp)  
  
Hours later the make it to a village were it seem very calm and peace were you never think a demon would attack  
  
Miru: kagome can you explain the shikon no tama to me and how all of you got involve in it's journey  
  
Kagome: sure I came to this quest in my 15 birthday I was pulled in to the well by a centipede demon who wanted the shikon no tama that was inside me I found inuyasha once I came out he was sleeping sort of  
  
Miru: sort of  
  
Kagome: well he he was pin to a tree by an arrow  
  
Miru: by who  
  
Inuyasha: kikyo  
  
Miru: whaaaaaaa were did you come from  
  
Kagome: yeah by her  
  
Inuyasha: no I mean I smell her she's over....  
  
Kikyo: here  
  
Sango: kikyo  
  
Miru: didn't we just establish that  
  
Miroku: this is no time to joke  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha please come with I feel an dark evil aurora very near us you not safe with a bunch of misfits like them  
  
Miru: hey im not a misfit  
  
Kagome: kikyo you are not welcome with us you have tried to take my inuyasha away from me  
  
Kikyo: I series the evil presets is very close and its coming from you (she points to miru)  
  
Miru: yeah blame the innocent one  
  
Kikyo throws a scariest arrow at miru but her doge quickly  
  
Kikyo: be purify by the light  
  
Miru: man that's so corny  
  
Shippo: co-rny  
  
Kagome: its just a phrase inuyasha help her  
  
Inuyasha: what no I got pined to a tree once not again  
  
Miroku: coward  
  
Sango I don't see you jumping in  
  
Miroku: well what about you miss high and might  
  
Miru kept dodging kikyo arrow but one of the arrows narrowly stab her in the arm you could see the crimson blood drip from her arm  
  
Miru: that it dragon fang sword come to my aid  
  
You could see two rectangular come from no were and land in both hands  
  
Miru jump with up the air miru power was going out Miru: clash of the thunder swords !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A large thunder strike hit miru and got suck to mirus sword sending kikyo flying for miles  
  
Well that the end I hope you like well kikyo be back tune in to inyasha next time  
  
Inuyasha : can you shut up im trying to sleep  
  
Miru: no respect (sigh) 


End file.
